Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Return of Animatronics
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Return of Animatronics is the 64th episode in the series. Animatronics came back to life by a Mysterious Guy and Animatronics wants to help Katie Sandow from Zeena The Zeti. Plot Back when Katie Sandow destroys the Animatronics for good, a Mysterious Guy brings them back to Life and now the Animatronics are rising once again. When Katie was getting Breakfast from Gromit and Katie was supporting Gromit's cook and Gromit was glad. Emily rushes to Katie and asks that have she seen the news and Katie only says that she saw Wallace was been racist in front of people and Emily corrects Katie that the Animatronics are back to life and Katie was horrified and shocked and locks all doors. She was glad that she locked them but Freddy, Chica, Mangle and Puppet was behind her and captures her. Katie wakes up and asks why they are doing this and Freddy explains that he and the animatronics are sorry and wants to join her side and also explain to Katie that the Dazzlings are coming to hypnotise people again and Katie was annoyed wight hem and the dazzlings and gets Emily, Wallace and Gromit to go stop her and tells Freddy that he and his friends stay out of her way. Meanwhile, Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit made it to Zeena's Pyramid Lair and Emily says that place place was abounded from Villains and Katie was somewhat sarcastic and asks where we going, suddenly Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy came out of the no where and Freddy says that way and Katie was annoyed and tells them go back him and Freddy wants to help her and reveals that they been here before and Katie makes an offer. if they want to help her, they have to stay here and find out a new location to stay. Freddy and his friends agreed and katie and his crew heads off. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit made it and Zeena hears them and activates the security system to keep any Anti-Pesto around. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy followed them and disobeyed Katie's Advise and Katie grunts with anger. However, when Chica took one step in the security laser system and it doesn't affect on her and Gromit has an idea and Emily says that Gromit; the animatronics can go to the panel but Bonnie did it and the security system shut down. Zeena was amazed and Foxy opens the door with his hook. Katie battles Zeena and defeats her plan and she was being nice to the Animatronic characters and they also being nice. The Animatronics goes in Parts/Service room for them to sleep. Katie watches on YouTube channel on Katie Sandow Channel and watches The Dazzling's fail song. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Zeena The Zeti (antagonist) * Animatronics (semi-protagonist) * The Dazzlings (on YouTube) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:The Dazzlings' Appearance